Bis zum Schluss
by Lauron1912
Summary: Sequel zu "Ein schlechter Tag" und "Auch in schweren Zeiten" - die letzte Story dieser Reihe. Sharon und Andy wollen endlich ihr Glück gemeinsam genießen. Doch das gestaltet sich schwieriger als gedacht.
1. Endlich glücklich

Da bin ich endlich wieder! :-)) Ich hoffe, ihr alle hattet ein tolles Weihnachtsfest und wünsche schon Mal einen guten Rutsch!

Das hier wird also die letzte Story zu dieser Reihe. Ich muss zugeben, ich weiß noch nicht so richtig, wie das Ganze weitergeht. Also, falls jemand besondere Wünsche hat, lasst es mich gern wissen.

So oder so freue ich mich natürlich immer über Reviews.

Also viel Spaß beim lesen, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

**Bis zum Schluss**

**Kapitel 1**

„Sagt mal, ihr bewegt euch so schnell wie ein paar Schnecken! Ich hab heute noch was anderes vor, ja?!"

„Hey, wenigstens bewegen wir uns. Das ist mehr als du getan hast, seit du hier aufgetaucht bist! Ich dachte, du wolltest helfen?"

Andy zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah seinen Kumpel erwartungsvoll an. Provenza saß auf einer der größeren Kisten vor dem Umzugswagen und putzte seine Brille. Er hasste dieses Ding, aber ohne war er mittlerweile wirklich aufgeschmissen.

„Helfen? Ich soll dir dabei helfen, mit diesem Weibsstück zusammen zu ziehen?"

Sein Ton war völlig ernst, aber in seinem Blick lag fast so etwas wie Zuneigung. Naja, das war vielleicht zu viel gesagt. Jedenfalls konnte man keine Abneigung mehr erkennen und als Provenza ihn wieder ansah, schmunzelte er.

„Redet ihr von mir?"

Lächelnd kam Sharon aus dem Haus und nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag stockte Andy der Atem. Es war ein sonniger und warmer Tag und sie trug ein rotes Sommerkleid, das bis auf ihre Knöchel fiel. Sie strahlte ihn an und sie sah glücklich aus. Das erfüllte Andy mit einer Wärme, die nur Sharon in ihm hervorrufen konnte.

Er lächelte sie an und griff nach einer weiteren Kiste.

Sein Partner sah Sharon misstrauisch an. Sie fing an zu lachen und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Schon gut, schon gut, Louie. Ich wäre auch enttäuscht gewesen, wenn sie plötzlich nett zu mir gewesen wären. Das wäre wohl zu viel verlangt, hm?"

Provenza zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sie hatte ihn _angefasst _und sie hatte ihn _Louie _genannt. Zu allem Überfluss hat sie ihm auch noch _zugezwinkert._ Verärgert schüttelte er ihre Hand ab und stand mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf.

„Jaja, wer's glaubt."

Er grummelte noch etwas vor sich hin, trug aber schließlich auch einen Karton ins Haus.

„Nur Sie und der Chief kriegen ihn zum Arbeiten, Mam. Das muss man Ihnen lassen."

Schmunzelnd kam Sanchez auf sie zu.

„Das war der Plan."

Sie lächelte ihn an, wurde dann aber ernst.

„Nein, im Ernst. Es ist wirklich großartig von Ihnen allen, dass Sie uns heute helfen. Ich weiß nicht, wie wir das sonst geschafft hätten."

Seufzend stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften und sah sich um. Es waren nur noch ein paar Kartons übrig, dann hatten sie alles im Haus.

„Kein Problem, Captain. Wir machen das wirklich gern. Und Provenza… er strengt sich nicht gern an, aber ich denke, mittlerweile hat er seine Meinung über Sie geändert."

Sharon lächelte Julio dankbar an.

„Ja, das hab ich auch schon bemerkt, auch wenn er alles dafür tut, es zu verbergen. Naja, im Prinzip ist es auch egal. Er wird von jetzt an mit mir zurecht kommen müssen. So leicht werdet ihr mich nicht mehr los."

Sanchez lachte so, wie er es selten tat.

„Das hoffe ich, Mam, das hoffe ich."

Sobald er es gesagt hatte, errötete er. Schnell sah er zu Boden und räusperte sich. Sharon verkniff sich ein Lachen. Sie hatte schon gemerkt, dass besonders Julio schnell mit ihr warm geworden war und sie mochte ihn auch.

Schnell schnappte er sich eine der übrigen Kisten und lief fast in Richtung Haus.

Sharon wollte gerade die nächste Kiste hinterher tragen, als ein bekanntes Auto vor dem Lkw parkte. Sie stellte die Kiste wieder ab und wischte sich über die Stirn.

„Juchuu! Hallo Sharon, es tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber die Straßen waren mal wieder völlig überfüllt!"

Brenda kam auf sie zugestürmt. Sie trug ein buntes Kleid, einen großen Strohhut und eine riesige Sonnenbrille. Doch ihr Lächeln war nicht zu übersehen. Noch vor zwei Jahren hätte Sharon bei diesem Anblick die Augen verdreht, doch jetzt freute sie sich, ihre Freundin zu sehen.

„Hey, kein Problem. Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du mir ja schon mal beim Auspacken helfen?"

Die beiden umarmten sich kurz und Brenda nickte eifrig.

„Ja gern, aber jetzt zeig mir erstmal das Haus und vor allem den Garten, von dem du so geschwärmt hast!"

Beide nahmen sich die zwei kleineren Kartons, die noch in dem Lkw waren und gingen zum Haus.

„Hey, Chief."

Tao und Buzz liefen an den beiden vorbei, um die beiden letzten Kisten hereinzutragen.

„Hallo!"

Brenda begrüßte alle und betrat zum ersten Mal das Haus, das Sharon und Andy vor Kurzem gekauft hatten.

„Wow, Sharon, das ist traumhaft."

Brenda sah sich mit großen Augen um und Sharon folgte ihr lächelnd. Das Haus war nicht besonders groß, aber es war tatsächlich wunderschön. Es war ebenerdig, sie wollten hier schließlich gemeinsam alt werden. Vor allem aber das Wohnzimmer, das zu dem Garten hin reichte, hatte sie überzeugt. Es hatte riesige Fenster, die den Blick auf den wunderschönen Garten ermöglichten, in den Sharon sich ohnehin sofort verliebt hatte.

„Ja, das hat sie uns gut ausgesucht, nicht war?"

Andy schlang von hinten die Arme um Sharon und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Sharon legte ihre Hände auf seine und als Brenda sich zu den beiden umdrehte, musste sie lächeln. Die beiden sahen so zufrieden und glücklich aus. Wer hätte das vor einiger Zeit gedacht.

Provenza sicherlich nicht.

„Gott, könnt ihr mit euren Schmusereien nicht warten, bis ich weg bin?"

Andy stöhnte genervt.

„Mann, bist du heute gut drauf, Partner. Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen!"

Um Provenza noch mehr zu ärgern, fing er an, Sharons Hals zu küssen, woraufhin sie zu kichern begann.

„Oh mein Gott!"

Entsetzt schlug Provenza sich die Hand vor die Augen und verließ murmelnd den Raum. Alle anderen brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Daran wird er noch lang zu kauen haben, Lieutenant. Die Bilder kreigt er nicht mehr aus dem Kopf!"

Buzz schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren.

Sharon sah sich um. Endlich war sie glücklich. Sie war angekommen. Angekommen bei dem Mann, den sie liebte und der sie liebte. Angekommen in einer Familie, die zwar nicht durch Blut aber durch unglaublich starke Freundschaft verbunden war. Endlich wurde sie akzeptiert und sie hatte sich nie wohler gefühlt.

Das Glück hatte sie endlich gefunden.

Dass es ihr nicht besonders lange vergönnt war, ahnte sie zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht.


	2. Die erste Nacht im neuen Haus

Danke für die Reviews! In diesem kleinen Kapitel werde ich den beiden dann noch ein bisschen Glück gönnen, doch ich fürchte danach wird das Ganze etwas dramatischer. ;-) Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

**Kapitel 2**

Andy steckte seine Zahnbürste zu der anderen in den Becher, der einsam am Waschbeckenrand stand. Es war lange noch nicht alles eingerichtet und ausgepackt. Doch das Nötigste hatte schon Platz gefunden, weil sie beide aus ihren Wohnungen mussten.

Er ging durch den Flur bis ins Schlafzimmer. Er musste lächeln bei dem Anblick von Sharon auf der Luftmatratze, sie war schon eingeschlafen mit Brille auf der Nase und ihrem Buch in den Händen. Sie hatten noch keine Zeit gehabt, sich gemeinsam ein Bett zu kaufen, deshalb waren die Matratze und ein kleiner Schrank alles, was momentan in ihrem Schlafzimmer zu finden war. Dafür lag der Raum neben dem Wohnzimmer und man sah auch von hier aus in den Garten. In der Ferne blinkten die Lichter Hollywoods. Es war traumhaft und einen Moment lang genoss Andy einfach nur das Bild von Sharon vor dieser Kulisse.

Schließlich ging er zu ihr und nahm ihr vorsichtig das Buch aus den Händen und legte es neben die Matratze. Dann zog er ihr langsam die Brille von der Nase und platzierte sie vorsichtig auf dem Buch. Sharon zuckte nicht einmal.

Dann kroch er langsam neben ihr unter die Decke. Jetzt bewegte sie sich und kuschelte sich instinktiv an ihn heran. Andy schlang liebevoll die Arme um sie. Eigentlich hatte er sich etwas mehr erhofft von heute Abend, aber der Tag war wohl zu anstrengend gewesen. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er auch ziemlich fertig. Also gab er sich zufrieden damit, diese wunderbare Frau in den Armen halten zu dürfen und schlief mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

…

„Weißt du, wie viel es mir bedeutet, dass wir jetzt zusammen zur Arbeit fahren können, zusammen Headquarters betreten können?"

Andy stellte den Motor ab, sah Sharon an und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

„Das hätten wir auch von Anfang an tun können, Andy. Es gibt keine Regel, kein Gesetz, das es uns verboten hätte."

„Ach Sharon, du hast es dir selbst verboten, weil du Angst hattest, du könntest mir irgendwelche kollegialen Beziehungen kaputt machen. Du hast dich geweigert, dich öffentlich mit mir zu zeigen. Glaubst du, das hab ich nicht begriffen?"

Sharon wurde rot und entzog Andy ihre Hand. Sie begann mit ihren Fingern zu spielen und Andy seufzte.

„Hey."

Er legte ihr zwei Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste. Sharon musste schlucken, als ihre Blicke sich trafen, weil in seinem so viel Liebe lag.

„Sharon, ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass es mir egal ist, was die anderen denken. Ich kenne dich. Ich weiß, wer du bist und ich liebe, wer du bist. Und das kann alle Welt wissen. Ich schäme mich für nichts. Ich liebe dich."

Er küsste sie sanft und spürte, wie sie begann zu lächeln. Als sie sich trennten, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen.

„Danke. Ich liebe dich auch. So sehr."

Sie küsste ihn noch einmal und stieg dann aus.

Hand in Hand betraten sie das Gebäude und ignorierten alle Blicke. Sie nahmen sie gar nicht wahr. Denn sie waren endlich glücklich. Und das konnte jeder sehen.

…

„Na, wie war die erste Nacht im neuen Haus?"

Brenda kam Andy strahlend entgegen.

„Na na, das will nun wirklich keiner wissen!"

Provenza schüttelte angeekelt den Kopf und versteckte sich hinter seinem Kreuzworträtsel. Andy musste schmunzeln.

„Naja, sagen wir mal so. Wir haben beide tief und fest geschlafen, weil der Tag so anstrengend war. Schließlich hatten wir zwei helfende Hände weniger als geplant."

Er sah bedeutungsvoll zu seinem Partner, der verärgert seufzte.

„Jaja, dir helfe ich nochmal."

Lachend setzte Andy sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf das Foto, das dort neuerdings stand. Es war an dem Abend entstanden, an dem Sharon ihm von dem Haus erzählt hatte, in das sie sich verliebt hatte. Es war ein glücklicher Abend gewesen.

Als das Telefon klingelte und Sanchez abhob, wusste Andy noch nicht, was dieser Anruf anrichten würde.


	3. Nicole

Danke für all die Reviews. Ich freu mich jedes Mal, wenn ich etwas von euch lesen kann und eventuell dadurch neue Ideen entwickeln kann. Ich hatte nämlich ursprünglich etwas anderes vor. Aber durch **GlisteningSun **ist mir etwas anderes eingefallen, was mir mittlerweile besser gefällt. Also danke dafür! :-)

**Kapitel 3**

„Sanchez, Major Crimes."

Andy sah zu Julio hinüber. Er hoffte, dass es kein Mord war. Schließlich war er erst seit fünf Minuten da. Aber als er seinen Kollegen ansah, ahnte er, dass es genau das war.

Doch dann wurde er abgelenkt. Sein Handy vibrierte auf dem Schreibtisch. Er sah zu dem Display und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Sharon.

_Hey, meinst du, wir können nachher ein Bett kaufen gehen. Eine Nacht länger auf der Matratze und ich hab einen Bandscheibenvorfall._

Jetzt musste er kichern. So schlimm war die Matratze nun auch wieder nicht, aber er stimmte ihr zu, ein Bett wäre schön. Er sah wieder zu Sanchez und seufzte. Er kannte diesen Ausdruck.

_Wäre schön. Aber es sieht so aus, als könnte es spät werden._

Es dauerte nicht mal eine halbe Minute.

_Ich verstehe. Ich frag nachher nochmal nach. Liebe dich._

_Liebe dich auch. So sehr._

Lächelnd legte er das Handy zurück auf den Schreibtisch.

„Chief, wir haben einen Mord. Hörte sich schlimm an."

Brenda lief seufzend an Andy vorbei und er stand auf.

„Alles klar. Gentlemen, bringen wir das schnell hinter uns."

Ja, hoffentlich.

…

Andy wurde nicht schnell übel, wenn er eine Leiche sah. Doch diesmal reichte ein Blick und er hatte das Gefühl sein Frühstück bahnte sich einen Weg nach draußen.

„Großer Gott, muss das so früh am morgen schon sein?"

Andy ignorierte seinen Partner und drehte sich weg. Er konnte sich das nicht länger ansehen.

Stattdessen fischte er sein Handy aus seinem Sakko und schickte Sharon eine Nachricht.

_Haben einen Fall, sieht schlimm aus. Es wird spät. Tut mir leid._

„Okay, was haben wir also?"

„Eine junge Frau, ich schätze höchstens 23. Sie wurde brutal vergewaltigt und dann wurde ihr die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Das war auch höchstwahrscheinlich die Todesursache. Natürlich kann ich erst Genaueres sagen, wenn ich sie auf dem Tisch hab. Das gilt auch für den Todeszeitpunkt. Aber vermutlich starb sie gestern Abend."

Brenda seufzte. Auch ihr war anzumerken, dass der Fall ihr genau so nahe ging wie allen anderen.

„Danke, Dr. Morales."

Andy schloss die Augen und strich sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Das war grausam.

„Chief, das war noch nicht alles."

Andy hielt inne in seiner Bewegung und drehte sich dann langsam um.

Morales beugte sich über den nackten Körper der jungen Frau und drehte sie dann so auf die Seite, dass das Team den Rücken der Leiche sehen konnte.

Allen stockte der Atem.

Auf dem Rücken der jungen Frau war ein Wort eingeritzt. Ein Name. Der Schriftzug war blutverschmiert.

Nicole.

…

„Okay, Mike, haben Sie schon etwas herausgefunden, was die Identität der Frau angeht?"

Alle sahen zu Mike, der immer noch auf seinen Bildschirm starrte.

„Das Programm läuft noch. Ich habe das Foto der Leiche in Verbindung mit dem Vornamen Nicole durchlaufen lassen. Bisher ohne Erfolg."

Brenda seufzte.

„Okay, sonst irgendetwas?"

„Chief, ich habe etwas gefunden."

Julio wartete bis er die Aufmerksamkeit von allen hatte.

„Der Wald, in dem die Leiche gefunden wurde, hat schon einiges gesehen. Ich meine, da sind schon mehrere Morde passiert, beziehungsweise Leichen verscharrt worden. Ich gehe die Fälle jetzt einzeln durch."

„Ja, gut, wer weiß, vielleicht bringt uns da ja etwas weiter."

Wirklich überzeugt klang sie nicht.

Andy stand auf und trat vor das Murderboard. Er sah sich die Fotos der jungen Frau an.

Sie war hübsch, dunkle lange Haare, schlanke Figur.

Nicole.

Er musste schlucken. Das Ganze war grausam, ja. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, da war noch mehr. Irgendetwas stimmte mit diesem Fall ganz und gar nicht, er kam nur nicht darauf, was es war. Aber es gefiel ihm nicht.

„Detective Gabriel, rufen Sie bitte in der Pathologie an und fragen Sie, wie weit Morales ist."

„Ja, Chief."

Andy drehte sich weg von den Bildern und stellte sich stattdessen vor das Fenster und starrte auf die Stadt hinab. Es war mittlerweile dunkel geworden und das Lichtermeer unter ihm hätte ihm fast weisgemacht, alles sei in Ordnung.

„Chief? Dr. Morales sagt, er sei da auf etwas gestoßen, das seine Zeit noch beansprucht. Er würde erst gegen morgen früh fertig."

Brenda sah ihren Detective ungläubig an.

„Was? Morgen früh?"

Nach einem Moment schüttelte sie den Kopf und nahm ihre Brille von der Nase.

„Nun gut, wir machen es so. Wir gehen jetzt alle nach hause, holen ein paar Stunden Schlaf nach. Und morgen früh stürzen wir uns wieder in diesen Fall und fordern Gerechtigkeit für diese junge Frau ein. Bis morgen."

Alle begannen, ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen. Niemand freute sich heute darüber, dass sie früher Feierabend machen konnten als gedacht.

Andy seufzte und griff nach seinem Handy und seinem Schlüssel. Da fiel ihm auf, dass er noch eine Nachricht von Sharon hatte.

_Sag bescheid, wann du nach hause kommst._

Er tippte schnell eine Antwort, bevor er das Gebäude verließ und sich auf den Weg nach hause machte.

…

„Ich dachte, du könntest etwas Ablenkung gebrauchen, wenn der Fall so hart ist."

Andy musste einfach lächeln. Wie sehr er diese Frau liebte.

Er betrat das Wohnzimmer und sah sich um. Es war immer noch ziemlich leer. Aber in der Mitte standen ein Tisch und zwei Stühle. Der Tisch war gedeckt mit Papptellern und Plastikbechern. In der Mitte stand eine Kerze. Jetzt musste er lachen.

„Jaja, ich weiß. Nicht gerade romantisch, aber ich habe die Kiste mit dem Geschirr und den Gläsern einfach nicht gefunden!"

Er drehte sich zu Sharon um und zog sie an den Hüften zu sich heran.

„Es ist perfekt. Ich liebe dich, Sharon Raydor."

Er küsste sie sanft und sah ihr dann in die Augen.

„Das riecht toll. Lass mich nicht länger warten, ich habe einen riesen Hunger."

Sharon lächelte und verschwand in der Küche.

Als die beiden am Tisch saßen, sah Sharon immer wieder besorgt zu Andy. Er war so still und er dachte so angestrengt nach, dass sich kleine Fältchen auf seiner Stirn bildeten. Langsam fasste sie über den Tisch hinweg und streichelte sanft über seine Stirn. Überrascht sah er auf.

„Möchtest du darüber reden? Über den Fall?"

Andy zögerte kurz, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht heute Abend."

Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und küsste ihre Knöchel.

Sharon lächelte leicht und beschloss nach einem kurzen stillen Moment, mit ihrem Ablenkungsplan fortzufahren.

„Okay, dann können wir auch morgen aufräumen. Komm, ich habe noch eine Überraschung für dich."

Sie stand auf, blies die Kerze aus und zog Andy hinter sich her bis vor ihre Schlafzimmertür. Sie lächelte ihn an und ging um ihn herum, sodass sie jetzt hinter ihm stand. Dann legte sie eine Hand über seine Augen und öffnete mit der anderen die Tür.

„Nicht gucken."

Sie führte ihn vorsichtig in den Raum.

„Okay, uuund… Tadaa!"

Andy blinzelte kurz gegen das grelle Licht, bevor er erkannte, was da vor ihm stand.

„Ein Bett! Sharon!"

Und was für eins!

„Gefällt es dir?"

„Ob es mir gefällt?! Es ist wunderbar! Wo hast du das denn so schnell aufgetrieben?"

„Tjaa, ich hab meine Quellen!"

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und das war zu viel für ihn. Er hob sie hoch und sie kreischte kurz überrascht.

„Andy!"

Lachend ließ er sie auf das Bett fallen und beugte sich dann über sie. Um sie herum lagen Rosenblätter verstreut und im ganzen Raum waren kleine Teelichter verteilt.

„Ich liebe dich."

Er küsste sie. Beide wussten, dass diese Nacht ihre wirkliche „Erste" im neuen Haus werden würde. Und Andy konnte für ein paar wunderschöne Momente die grausamen Bilder vergessen, die sich seit dem Vormittag in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatten.


	4. Die alte Akte

Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe. Aber zwischen Facharbeit und Praktikum ist es nicht so leicht, Zeit für meine Story zu finden.

Naja... Hier ist das vierte Kapitel. Sagt mir, was ihr denkt!

**Kapitel 4**

Sharon atmete gleichmäßig. Er konnte die leisen Luftzüge an seinem Hals spüren. Ihr Brustkorb hob sich in rhythmischen Abständen unter seinem Arm.

Andy starrte an die Decke und dachte darüber nach, wie sehr sich sein Leben im letzten Jahr verändert hatte. Er hatte die Frau gefunden, die ihn wirklich glücklich machen konnte. Die Frau, die er liebte. Sie hatten ein Haus gekauft und waren glücklich. Er hatte immer noch den Job, ohne den er nicht leben könnte, egal wie hart er manchmal war. Mit dem Job hatte er die besten Freunde, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Er war nüchtern. Und sogar seine Kinder sprachen wieder mit ihm, auch wenn sie noch einen langen Weg vor sich hatten.

Er war glücklich.

Und nichts in der Welt konnte ihm das kaputt machen.

Das dachte er zumindest.

Sein Handy vibrierte auf dem Nachttisch, den Sharon mit dem Bett gekauft haben musste. Er griff vorsichtig danach, um sie nicht zu wecken.

Provenza.

Der Kerl hatte einfach ein Talent dafür, in die schönsten Augenblicke zu platzen. Andy seufzte und hob ab.

„Was gibt's?"

„Warum flüsterst du?"

„Drei mal darfst du raten."

Andy verdrehte die Augen, als er seinen Partner schaudern hörte.

„Erspar mir die Bilder von dir im Bett mit dieser Frau."

„Was willst du, Provenza? Es ist mitten in der Nacht."

„Ja, ich weiß, wie spät es ist. Es ist aber wichtig. Es geht um den Fall."

Er machte eine Pause und nach einer halben Minute fragte Andy: „ Worauf wartest du?"

Provenza seufzte am anderen Ende genervt.

„Darauf, dass du uns aus dieser Situation befreist, damit ich vernünftig mit dir reden kann."

Jetzt war es Andy, der genervt seufzte.

„Komm schon, Flynn."

„Jaja, einen Moment."

Langsam und behutsam schlug er die Decke zurück und löste sich von Sharon. Sie zog die Brauen im Schlaf zusammen und grummelte leise. Andy musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als sie ihn mit Händen und Füßen suchte. Liebevoll deckte er sie wieder zu und drückte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Bin gleich wieder da."

Damit ging er aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

„So, bin ganz für dich da, Partner."

Der Sarkasmus in Andys Stimme war nicht zu überhören, als er in die Küche ging. Er klemmte sich sein Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter und nahm sich eins der Gläser, dass er und Sharon schon ausgepackt hatten. Der Kühlschrank bot auch nicht viel Auswahl, aber Milch fand er darin.

„Okay, hör zu. Mir ging der Zustand der Leiche nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich meine nicht nur die grausame Art und Weise, wie sie zur Schau gestellt wurde. Irgendetwas kam mir so… so bekannt vor."

Andy ließ sich die Worte durch den Kopf gehen und wanderte ins Wohnzimmer. Dort stellte er sich vor das große Fenster und sah auf die Stadt hinab, während er einen Schluck Milch trank.

„Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst."

„Ja, das macht Sinn."

Andy zog verwirrt die Brauen zusammen.

„Was soll das jetzt heißen?"

„Ja, ich konnte nicht schlafen. Also habe ich mich an die alten Akten gemacht. Und ich meine die ganz alten."

„Okay?"

„Ich hab was gefunden, Flynn. Erinnerst du dich an den Cutter?"

Bei dem Namen ließ Andy das Glas fallen. Es zerschellte auf dem Boden und die Milch verteilte sich um seine Füße herum.

„Flynn?"

„Ja, ich-"

„Andy?"

Erschrocken fuhr Andy herum. Sharon stand in der Tür und schaute verwirrt auf die Scherben zu seinen Füßen. Langsam wanderte ihr Blick an ihm hinauf, bis sie ihm in die Augen sah.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Andy debattierte innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen, ob er ihr sagen sollte, was er gerade gehört hatte. Aber er entschied sich schnell dagegen. Erstmal musste er alles erfahren, was Provenza herausgefunden hatte.

Also setzte er sein bestes Lächeln auf und ging vorsichtig um die Glassplitter herum auf sie zu.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Mir ist nur das Glas heruntergefallen. Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

Er legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. Aber Sharon kannte ihn zu gut, das wusste er. Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an. Es dauerte einige Sekunden und Andy hatte Angst, sie würde weiter nachfragen. Aber dann schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und löste ihren Arm von seiner Hand.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Nein, nein. Geh ruhig wieder ins Bett. Ich komm gleich, ich wische das nur schnell auf."

Sie sah ihn noch einmal mit diesem Blick an, der Andy gefühlte fünf Zentimeter schrumpfen ließ, dann nickte sie, drehte sich um und verschwand in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Erleichtert seufzte er und sah ihr nach. Dann schüttelte er verärgert den Kopf. Er verhielt sich, als würde er etwas vor ihr verbergen.

Tat er das?

„Flynn!"

Andy schaute auf das Handy in seiner Hand und holte noch einmal tief Luft.

„Ja, ich bin wieder da."

„Also?"

„Ja natürlich erinnere ich mich an den Cutter. Der Mistkerl hat fünf Menschen getötet und aufgeschlitzt."

„Ja, nicht nur aufgeschlitzt, Flynn. Das ist der Punkt. Er hat Namen in ihre Rücken geschnitten. Daher auch der Name."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Und jetzt glaubst du, er wird nachgeahmt?"

„Flynn, du weißt, dass es so ist. Sonst hättest du das Glas nicht fallen lassen."

Andy starrte auf die Scherben und schluckte.

„Louie, hilf mir auf die Sprünge. Wessen Namen hat er in die Rücken der Opfer geritzt?"

Es war einige Sekunden vollkommen still im kannte die Antwort. Tief im Innern hatte er sie schon gekannt, als er den ersten Blick auf den Rücken des Opfers geworfen hatte. _Nicole._

Als Provenza ihm antwortete, war das Handy bereits aus seiner Hand und inmitten der Scherben gefallen.

„Den seines nächsten Opfers."


	5. Mitten in der Nacht

So, endlich das nächste Kapitel. Es ist eigentlich nur eine Überleitung zum nächsten Kapitel, das etwas mehr actionreich wird. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem. Lasst es mich bitte wissen. :)

**Kapitel 5**

Verzweifelt warf Andy sein Handy auf den Beifahrersitz. Er schrie wütend auf und schlug mit einer Hand gegen das Lenkrad.

Wieso ging sie denn nicht ran?

Vor ihm fuhr ein Wagen etwas langsamer und Andy hupte nicht zum ersten Mal. Er versuchte, sich an dem Wagen vorbei zu drängen, aber es war nicht genug Platz.

„Mein Gott! Unten rechts ist das Gaspedal!"

Sein Geduldsfaden war schon vor einer halben Stunde gerissen. Dafür, dass es noch mitten in der Nacht war, waren einfach zu viele Leute unterwegs.

Endlich konnte er in der Ferne die Ausfahrt erkennen, die er nehmen wollte. Wenige Minuten später verließ er den Highway und fuhr in einen Teil der Stadt, den er schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

An einer roten Ampel griff er erneut nach seinem Handy und wählte ein weiteres Mal. Wieder hob niemand ab.

„Verdammt!"

Nach einigen Minuten parkte Andy vor einem Haus, das er noch nicht von innen gesehen hatte. Er ging um sein Auto herum, das Handy fest mit seinen Fingern umschlossen. Staunend sah er sich das helle, offene Haus an und fühlte einen unglaublichen Stolz, aber zugleich eine tiefe Traurigkeit.

Zwar redete Nicole mittlerweile mit ihm, aber bisher hatten sie sich nur zwei Mal getroffen und ein paar Mal telefoniert. Sie vertraute ihm noch lange nicht. Er konnte das verstehen, er hatte sie so sehr enttäuscht.

Es war nirgendwo zu erkennen, ob sich jemand im Haus befand. Es war komplett dunkel und die Rollladen waren herunter gelassen. Aber ein Auto stand in der Auffahrt.

Plötzlich vibrierte etwas in seiner Hand. Hektisch sah Andy auf sein Handy. Doch dann sah er den Namen. Sharon.

Er hatte ihr versprochen, er käme wieder ins Bett. Stattdessen hatte er sich etwas übergezogen und war in sein Auto gestiegen. Sie machte sich bestimmt Sorgen. Warum tat er das?

Aber das schlechte Gewissen Sharon gegenüber war an den Rand seines Verstands gedrängt worden. Im Vordergrund stand die Sorge um seine Tochter. Also traf er eine Entscheidung.

Er lehnte den Anruf ab, steckte das Handy in seine Tasche, ging entschlossen zur Haustür und klingelte.

…

Sharon war kurz geschockt, als sie begriff, dass Andy ihren Anruf weggedrückt hatte. Perplex starrte sie auf ihr Handy. Dann zog sie die Brauen zusammen und warf das Handy auf das Bett. Sie begann, im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

Als sie vorhin wieder ins Bett gegangen war, hatte sie nicht wieder einschlafen können. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht und Andy sagte es ihr nicht. Das gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Sie hatte gelauscht und gehört, wie Andy die Scherben zusammen kehrte. Dann war es länger still gewesen und sie hatte jeden Moment damit gerechnet, dass er wieder ins Bett kam.

Doch das war nicht geschehen. Stattdessen war die Haustür auf und zu gegangen und dann hatte sie gehört, wie Andy mit dem Auto wegfuhr.

Sie war vor allem enttäuscht, dass er ihr nicht vertraute und sie angelogen hatte. Und dann machte sie sich Sorgen. Was war bloß los mit ihm? Sie hatte den Verdacht, dass es mit dem Fall zu tun hatte, den Major Crimes seit gestern Morgen bearbeitete. Aber warum redete er nicht mit ihr? Es war so ein schöner Abend gewesen, warum war er jetzt einfach gegangen?

Frustriert lief Sharon ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete das Licht ein. An der Stelle, an der eben das zersplitterte Glas gelegen hatte, war nun nichts mehr zu sehen. Aber eine der Kisten, die sie noch nicht ausgepackt hatten, stand offen auf dem Tisch. Sie sah hinein. Darin waren ein Teil von Andys Jeans und T-Shirt. Langsam strich sie darüber und seufzte.

Sie nahm sich ihr Handy und wählte seine Nummer ein weiteres Mal. Diesmal ließ er es klingeln.

Sharon stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und sah sich um. Schlafen konnte sie jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr.

Enttäuscht und besorgt zugleich machte sie sich daran, die Kisten auszuräumen.

…

Nach dem zweiten Klingeln hörte Andy endlich Schritte. Dann ging das Licht im Eingangsbereich an und wenige Sekunden später stand ein Mann vor ihm, den Andy bisher nur auf Fotos gesehen hatte. Sein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn. Hinter ihm lugte ein kleiner Junge hervor und musterte Andy neugierig. Jeff schien ihn zu erkennen und drehte sich dann zu seinem Sohn um.

„Jake, ich hab doch gesagt, ihr sollt im Bett bleiben. Geht wieder hoch, sofort."

Der kleine Junge sah enttäuscht aus und ließ den Kopf hängen, aber folgte der Anweisung seines Vaters sofort. Jeff sah Andy erneut an, sagt aber nichts. Andy holte tief Luft.

„Hallo, Sie müssen Jeff sein. Ich bin Andy, Nicoles Vater."

Jeff sah einen Moment auf Andys ausgestreckte Hand hinab, bevor er sie ergriff.

„Hallo. Ähm, es ist nett, Sie kennen zu lernen. Aber – darf ich fragen, was Sie hier tun? Um diese Zeit?"

In dem Moment begriff Andy, wie seltsam dem jungen Mann alles erscheinen musste.

„Entschuldigung, dass ich mitten in der Nacht hier aufkreuze, aber ich muss dringend mit Nicole sprechen."

Jeff zog die Brauen hoch und kratzte sich etwas verloren am Kopf. Mit einem Gähnen trat er zur Seite und bat Andy herein.

„Ich hole Nicole. Einen Moment."

Er verschwand auf der Treppe. Andy sah sich um. Wie das Haus von außen war der Flur hell und freundlich gestaltet. An der Wand hingen Bilder von Jeff und Nicole mit zwei Jungen, die sich sehr ähnlich sahen. Jeffs Söhne. Auch seine Ex-Frau fand er auf einem Bild wieder. Mit etwas Enttäuschung stellte er fest, dass von ihm kein Bild dort hing. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Was erwartest du?

„Dad?"

Die verschlafene und verwirrte Stimme seiner Tochter riss Andy aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich um und sah Nicole an.

Sie stand vor ihm im Pyjama, wohlauf, nur müde. Verständlicherweise. In diesem Moment verspürte er so viel Erleichterung wie noch nie. Es ging ihr gut.

„Was… Was machst du hier? Ist was passiert?"

Plötzlich sah sie sehr beunruhigt aus. Andy hob die Hände etwas in einer beruhigenden Geste und machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

„Nein, nein. Es ist nichts passiert. Ich musste nur wissen, dass es dir gut geht."

Er versuchte, zu erklären, warum er hier war. Doch Andy merkte schnell, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Nicoles Mine war am Anfang nur verwirrt, dann wurde sie immer kühler und dunkler. Er war noch nicht fertig mit seiner Erklärung, da unterbrach sie ihn.

„Hast du getrunken?"

Die Frage schlug bei ihm ein, als sei er gerade von einem Schwertransporter angefahren worden. Er blinzelte einige Male und starrte Nicole an. Sie glaubte wirklich, er hatte getrunken. Sie meinte es vollkommen ernst.

„Ich möchte, dass du gehst."

Sie ging zur Haustür und hielt sie offen. Sie sah ihn nicht einmal mehr an. Stattdessen starrte sie auf ihre Füße.

„Nicole, ich-"

„Nein. Geh einfach."

Andy bewegte sich nicht. Nicole hob den Blick. Und auch wenn sie ihn nicht direkt ansah, konnte er erkennen, dass sie sich bemühte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Was denkst du dir denn? Du tauchst mitten in der Nacht hier auf und denkst, ich kaufe dir diese Geschichte ab? Das ist wahnsinnig!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hätte auf Mom und Nick hören sollen. Jetzt geh. Bitte."

Andy konnte sich nicht verteidigen, die Worte hatten ihn so sehr verletzt. Und er wusste, egal, was er jetzt sagen würde, es machte es nur noch schlimmer. Also ging er mit gesenktem Kopf und hängenden Schultern an seiner Tochter vorbei in die kühle Nachtluft. Hinter ihm wurde die Tür sofort zugeworfen. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und sah gerade noch, wie Jeff Nicole in die Arme nahm, bevor das Licht ausging und ihm die Sicht raubte.

Was hatte er gemacht?! Wie konnte er es nur wieder so vermasseln? Er wollte seine Tochter beschützen und hatte sie stattdessen verletzt.

Er konnte nichts gegen seine Tränen tun.


	6. Narben

**Kapitel 6**

Sharon hielt nicht in ihrer Bewegung inne, als sie die Haustür hörte. Stur wischte sie weiter über die Bilder, die sie aufgehängt hatte. Sie waren durch den Transport ganz verstaubt. Auch als sie die Schritte bis ins Wohnzimmer hörte, wischte sie frustriert weiter. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, wie sie auf Andy reagieren sollte. Jetzt, da sie wusste, er war nicht verletzt, verschleppt oder sonstiges, war sie nur noch enttäuscht und wütend. Also ignorierte sie ihn.

Ausgelaugt trat Andy ins Wohnzimmer. Für den Rückweg hatte er noch länger gebraucht als für den Hinweg. Und er hatte bestimmt eine dreiviertel Stunde in seinem Auto vor Nicoles Haus gesessen und auf die Straße gestarrt. Jetzt war er müde und leer. Doch als er den hell beleuchteten Raum betrat, machte er große Augen.

Das Zimmer vor ihm war nicht mehr das Zimmer, in dem er das Glas Milch hatte fallen lassen. Die Kisten, die vorhin überall herum gestanden hatten, waren nun leer und in einer Ecke gestapelt. Das CD-Regal war eingeräumt, Gläser standen in der Vitrine, hier und da war eine Topfpflanze zu finden. Alles war warm und wohnlich gestaltet. Sein Blick fiel auf die Wand, vor der Sharon stand und hektisch über die Glasscheiben der Bilder rieb, die dort hingen.

Als er seine Freundin sah, drehte sich sein Magen um. Nicole war nicht die einzige, die er mit seinem Verhalten verletzt hatte. Als Sharon sich umdrehte und an ihm vorbei in die Küche lief, ohne ihn anzusehen, konnte er ihren Gesichtsausdruck erkennen. Das war nicht Sharon, das war Captain Raydor.

Er war so müde und wütend auf sich selbst. Am liebsten hätte er sich einfach in sein Bett gelegt, ohne mit Sharon zu sprechen. Aber das konnte er nicht machen. Er war es ihr schuldig.

Geduldig setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl und sah Sharon dabei zu, wie sie den Lappen in der Spüle auswusch. Er vermutete, dass er ihr noch ein paar Minuten geben sollte, um es nicht noch schlimmer zu machen, als es ohnehin schon war.

Sie lief wieder zurück um die Theke herum und machte sich nun daran, die Glasscheibe der Vitrine zu polieren. Andy seufzte. Was hatte er da nur angerichtet.

Sharon blieb weiterhin stumm. Sie wollte, dass er sich erklärte. Sie wollte, dass er ihr vertraute. Aber er saß nur stumm da und beobachtete sie.

Plötzlich riss ihr Geduldsfaden.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

Jeder andere hätte die Worte vermutlich herausgeschrien, doch nicht Sharon Raydor. Ihr Ton war leise und kühl, doch Andy konnte den verletzten, enttäuschten Unterton hören. Und das war viel schlimmer als jegliches Geschrei.

Er sah ihr in die Augen.

Sharon war wütend. Sie war so wütend in dem Moment. Dann traf Andys Blick ihren. Und all das, was in seinem Blick lag, vertrieb ihre Wut.

Verzweiflung.

Trauer.

Erschöpfung.

Liebe.

Sharon schluckte. Es war, als würde Andy sie mit seinem Blick um Vergebung bitten, sie anflehen. Sie sah ihn an und ihre Augen wurden immer wärmer, ihre Gesichtszüge weicher. Langsam verwandelte sich Captain Raydor wieder in Sharon. Sharon, die genauso verzweifelt war.

„Rede mit mir. Bitte."

Jetzt war sie diejenige, die flehte. Andy schluckte und wandte den Blick ab. Als er auf seine Hände sah, konnte Sharon erkennen, wie rot und geschwollen seine Augen waren. Er hatte geweint.

Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und hockte sich vor ihn hin. Sie nahm seine Hände fest in ihre und drückte sie. Sie waren ganz kalt.

„Ich liebe dich, Andy. Vertrau mir. Du kannst mir alles erzählen. Vor mir musst du nicht davon laufen."

Andy sah zu, wie ihre Finger seine streichelten, während er ihre ruhige Stimme auf sich wirken ließ, und auch er wurde langsam ruhiger. Das war Sharon. Natürlich konnte er ihr vertrauen. Natürlich konnte er ihr alles erzählen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Sharon. Über alles. Das musst du mir glauben. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach abgehauen bin, aber…"

Seine Stimme brach und er biss die Zähne zusammen. Sharon drückte seine Hände nochmal und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl gegenüber von ihm. Sie hob sein Kinn an und nickte ihm zu.

Andy holte tief Luft und begann ganz vorn. Bei Provenzas Anruf. Er erzählte ihr alles. Er erzählte von dem Fall, der ihn damals so beschäftigt hatte, von der Leiche und von den Verbindungen, die sein Partner dadurch hergestellt hatte. Er erzählte davon, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, als er zu Nicole gefahren war und schließlich von dem Gespräch mit seiner Tochter. Sharon sagte kein Wort. Sie hörte nur zu, und drückte ihm ab und zu die Hände, wenn er verunsichert war oder seine Stimme zitterte.

„Verstehst du, ich hab es schon wieder versaut mit meiner Tochter. Sie glaubt, ich trinke wieder. Und was noch viel schlimmer ist, sie glaubt mir nicht, dass sie in Gefahr ist."

Nach diesem Satz konnte er nichts mehr tun, die Tränen kamen einfach wieder. Sharon stand auf, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und küsste seine Tränen weg.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte Andy sich wieder gefangen und Sharon versuchte, ihm die Angst ein bisschen zu nehmen.

„Ich verstehe, dass du dir solche Sorgen machst. Aber du darfst jetzt nichts überstürzen. Es muss doch gar nicht deine Tochter gemeint sein. Wer weiß, ob es dem Mörder überhaupt um dich geht. Aber ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Ich fahre gleich zu Nicole, vielleicht kann ich sie davon überzeugen, dass sie möglicherweise in Gefahr ist. Vielleicht hört sie mir eher zu, weil sie mich nicht kennt. Und du fährst zum Hauptquartier. Provenza soll erstmal dem restlichen Team erzählen, was er gefunden hat. Was hältst du davon?"

Gott, er liebte diese Frau.

„Danke, Sharon. Ohne dich…"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und Sharon küsste ihn.

„Alles wird gut, Andy. Ganz bestimmt."

…

Ein paar Stunden später stand Sharon vor Nicoles Haustür. Sie war gespannt. Sie hatte Andys Tochter bisher nur auf Fotos gesehen und wollte sie endlich kennenlernen.

Sie hatte die Hand schon in Richtung Klingel bewegt, da hörte sie aus dem Haus ein Klirren und einen spitzen Schrei.

Sharon reagierte blitzschnell. Sie griff nach ihrer Waffe, entsicherte sie und lief um das Haus herum. Im Garten drückte sie sich an die Hauswand und lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke herum durch das Fenster. Eine junge Frau mit dunklen langen Haaren lag auf dem Boden und über sie gebeugt stand ein Mann mit einem Messer in der Hand. Er hielt es der Frau an die Kehle und Sharon erkannte Nicoles angsterfülltes Gesicht.

Sharons Blick fiel auf die Terrassentür, deren Glasscheibe zersplittert war und die offen stand. Sie holte tief Luft und lief dann bis zu der Tür. Die Waffe auf den Mann gerichtet, rief sie: „LAPD, lassen Sie das Messer fallen!"

Der Mann erschrak, aber er drehte sich so, dass er nun hinter Nicole hockte und die Messerklinge sich immer noch in ihren Hals zu bohren drohte. Er sah zu Sharon und langsam verwandelte sich der Schock in ein grausames Lächeln auf seinem vernarbten Gesicht.

„Hallo, Sharon."

Dieses Gesicht würde sie nie vergessen.

* * *

><p>Das Gespräch (oder Schweigen ;)) zwischen Sharon und Andy hat sich weiter hingezogen, als ich dachte. Deshalb habe ich in dieses Kapitel nicht so viel hineinpacken können, wie ich wollte. Also sorry für den Cliffhanger, aber ich versuche, mich zu beeilen. :)<p>

Reviews lese ich gern. ;)


	7. Helden und Feiglinge

Wie immer: Bitte sagt mir, was ihr denkt. :)

**Kapitel 7**

Blut. Da war Blut auf dem Boden. Und an der Wand. Blut. Überall.

Sharons Hände zitterten. Sie zielte so gut es ging auf diesen Mann. Auf sein hämisches, hässliches Lächeln. Er widerte sie an. Sie wollte ihm eine Kugel zwischen die Augen jagen und ihm dieses Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen. Aber es ging nicht. Sie zitterte zu sehr.

Sie sah, dass Nicole weinte. Sie sah, dass der Mann irgendetwas sagte, aber sie hörte ihn nicht. Sie hörte ihren Namen nicht. Sie versuchte nur verzweifelt, ihre Hände ruhig zu halten.

Dann nahm sie eine plötzliche Bewegung wahr. Nicole fiel auf den Boden und blieb reglos liegen. Der Unbekannte drehte um und lief in Richtung Tür. Sharon schoss, aber sie traf nur eine Vase und den Türrahmen.

Sharon blieb wie erstarrt stehen, die Waffe noch immer geradeaus gerichtet. Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Sie ließ die Waffe fallen und stürzte auf Andys Tochter zu.

„Nicole! Nicole!"

Sie legte eine Hand an die Wange der jungen Frau. Sie hatte die Augen noch leicht geöffnet, aber sie reagierte nicht wirklich, sondern stöhnte vor Schmerz. Mit klammen Händen suchte Sharon in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Handy, während sie Nicole nach einer Verletzung absuchte.

In dem Moment, in dem sich die eine Hand um ihr Handy schloss, stieß die andere an Nicoles Bauch auf etwas Warmes, Dickflüssiges.

„Komm schon."

Sie klemmte sich das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter und drückte beide Hände auf die Stichwunde oberhalb Nicoles Bauchnabel.

„Captain Sharon Raydor. Ich brauche dringend einen Notarzt."

Sie gab die Adresse und ihre Einschätzung der Verletzung durch. Dann löste sie vorsichtig eine Hand von der Wunde und griff damit nach ihrem Handy.

Es blutete stark. Viel zu stark.

„Brenda? Hier ist Sharon. Ist Andy in der Nähe? – Nein, nein, das ist gut. Er darf es nicht sofort mitbekommen. Ich bin bei seiner Tochter. Sie ist niedergestochen worden."

Sie machte eine Pause und holte tief Luft.

„ Ich hab ihn gesehen. Das ist der Mann, den ihr sucht. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Bei der nächsten Frage wurde Sharon rot vor Scham.

„Nein, er ist mir entwischt."

Ihre Stimme war voller Selbstverachtung. Sie wusste nicht, was genau mit ihr los war, aber sie hatte nicht gehandelt wie eine Polizistin. Sie hatte gehandelt wie ein Feigling.

Der Notarzt war schnell da. Er redete davon, dass Nicole sehr viel Blut verloren hatte. Und dass er jetzt noch nichts sagen konnte. Sharon betete verzweifelt, dass sie durchkommen würde. Sie durfte einfach nicht sterben.

Als Brenda und das Team ankamen, wurde Nicole gerade zum Krankenwagen getragen. Andy kehrte um und lief neben ihr her. Bevor er mit ihr in den Wagen stieg, sah er zu Sharon. Sie nickte ihm versichernd zu. Sie war ok. Dann stieg er ein und sie fuhren los.

Sharon drehte sich um und sah sich Nicoles Wohnzimmer an. Es sah aus, als wäre es gerade von einem Tornado verwüstet worden.

„Sharon? Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

Sharon blickte in das besorgte Gesicht von Brenda.

„Ja, ja. Ich denke schon. Ich bin nur etwas… durcheinander."

Brenda legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm und führte sie aus dem Schlachtfeld, das einmal Nicoles Wohnzimmer gewesen war, heraus.

„Erzählst du mir, was passiert ist?"

Sharon nickte und seufzte. Überall liefen nun Leute herum, machten Fotos, sicherten Beweise.

„Ich habe an der Haustür geklingelt und dann hörte ich ein Klirren, als sei ein etwas zu Bruch gegangen. Ich zog meine Waffe und lief ums Haus herum. Hinten sah ich dann die eingeschlagene Terrassentür und wie ein Mann im Wohnzimmer Nicole mit einem Messer bedrohte. Ich forderte ihn auf, es fallen zu lassen. Aber er…"

Sharon schluckte und rieb sich über die Arme. Es fühlte sich plötzlich sehr kühl an, obwohl es Hochsommer war.

„Er grinste nur. Ich… Brenda, ich hätte schießen müssen. Aber, ich konnte nicht. Ich… Meine Hände zitterten. Ich hätte Nicole verletzen können."

„Es ist in Ordnung, Sharon. Ganz ruhig. Was passierte dann?"

„Plötzlich ließ er Nicole los und sie fiel zu Boden. Da war überall Blut. Ich… Er lief zur Tür. Ich wollte ihn treffen, aber ich habe ihn verfehlt. Er ist mir entwischt."

Sharon ließ den Kopf hängen. Sie war enttäuscht von sich selbst.

Brenda sah ihrer Freundin die Schuldgefühle an.

„Sharon, du hast keine Schuld. Du hast alles getan, was dir möglich war. Wir kriegen ihn bald. Bestimmt. Du sagtest, du hast ihn gesehen?"

Sharon nickte nur.

„Okay, ich weiß, du willst wahrscheinlich schnellstmöglich ins Krankenhaus. Aber je schneller wir ein Gesicht haben, desto-"

„Schon gut, ich komme mit. Ich muss sowieso erst mit meiner Abteilung reden. Ich habe zwei Schüsse abgefeuert."

Brenda verdreht leicht die Augen.

„Ja, stimmt."

Sharon sah sich noch einmal um und sah im Flur ein kleines Regalbrett. Darauf lag ein Handy. Sie ging darauf zu und nahm es in die Hand. Brenda folgte ihr.

„Es ist Nicoles. Ich versuche mal, ihren Verlobten zu erreichen."

Sharon suchte in der Kontaktliste nach Jeff. Andy hatte den Namen einmal erwähnt.

Es klingelte nur dreimal, dann meldete sich ein junger Mann, der freundlich klang.

„Hey, Nic. Alles ok?"

„Ähm, Jeff? Mein Name ist Sharon Raydor. Ich bin-"

„Ich weiß, wer Sie sind. Warum haben Sie das Handy meiner Frau?"

Nicole musste ihm von ihr erzählt haben. Er klang direkt viel distanzierter. Sharon schätzte, das war auf den Vorfall der vorherigen Nacht zurückzuführen.

Sharon versuchte, Jeff die Situation so schonend wie möglich beizubringen. Aber er war natürlich trotzdem sehr besorgt.

„Ich komme sofort ins Krankenhaus, nachdem ich die Jungs zu meinen Eltern gebracht habe."

Sharon legte das Handy wieder auf die Diele und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Sie seufzte tief. Kaum hatte sich alles wieder beruhigt, kam der nächste Hammer und versuchte sie niederzumachen.

…

Sharon hatte FID ihre Waffe gegeben. Sie würde aber morgen schon wieder rehabilitiert werden, schließlich hatte sie ihn nicht einmal getroffen. Zusammen mit Buzz hatte sie ein Phantombild erstellt und nun suchte man im ganzen Land nach dem Mann mit dem schrecklichen Grinsen.

Andy hatte sie zwischendurch angerufen und ihr gesagt, dass es Nicole den Umständen entsprechend gut ging. Sie war so erleichtert.

Nun war sie auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Andy hatte Recht gehabt. Der Typ hatte es auf ihn abgesehen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie Angst vor dem, was noch kam. Sie hoffte, dass Brendas Team ihn schnell fassen würde.

Sie klopfte vorsichtig an dem Zimmer, zu dem man sie geschickt hatte. Als sie eintrat, sah sie ein Bild vor sich, das sie für ein paar Sekunden den ganzen Kummer vergessen ließ. Vor ihr saß Nicole aufrecht im Bett. Sie sah müde und blass aus und sie hatte eine Infusion am Arm, aber sie lächelte. Der Mann, der neben ihr saß und ihre Hand hielt, musste Jeff sein. Und dahinter stand Andy. Auch er lächelte. Es war fast nichts mehr von der Verzweiflung von heute morgen zu sehen. Er war bei seiner Tochter und sie stritten nicht, sie warf ihn nicht raus. Im Gegenteil, sie war froh, ihren Vater an ihrer Seite zu haben.

Als Sharon ins Zimmer trat, richteten sich alle Blicke auf sie.

„Hey." Andy kam auf sie zu und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss.

„Hey." Sharon strich ihm liebevoll über den Arm und lächelte ihn an.

„Oh Dad, definitiv besser."

Andy lachte, aber Sharon verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Ja, das weiß ich mittlerweile auch."

Andy sah mit einem breiten Lächeln zu einer verwirrten Sharon.

„Habe ich was verpasst?"

„Oh, ich habe ihm nur gerade gesagt, dass er es mit Ihnen besser hat, als je zuvor."

Überrascht sah Sharon die junge Frau an.

„Das ist nett, aber Sie kennen mich doch gar nicht."

Nervös ging Sharon ein paar Schritte auf das Bett zu.

„Sharon."

Nicole ergriff ihre Hand und strahlte sie an.

„Nicole. Nein, ich kenne Sie nicht. Aber Sie haben mir heute das Leben gerettet. Und dafür bin ich Ihnen unglaublich dankbar."

Sharon sah auf ihre verschränkten Hände. Sie merkte, wie sie rot wurde. Sie wollte keine Anerkennung oder Dankbarkeit für das, was heute passiert war. Sie war nicht besonders stolz darauf.

Andy legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Und ich erst."

Sharon wechselte schnell das Thema.

„Wie geht es Ihnen denn, Nicole?"

„Ganz gut. Es tut zwar höllisch weh, aber er hat keine Organe verletzt. Nochmal Dad, es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir heute Nacht nicht geglaubt habe. Und vor allem, dass ich gesagt habe, du hättest getrunken. Ich weiß, dass du mich nur beschützen wolltest."

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, ich hätte mir wahrscheinlich auch nicht geglaubt."

Er legte seiner Tochter eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte einmal leicht.

„Ach, Sharon. Ich hab noch eine Frage."

Sharon lächelte Nicole aufmunternd an.

„Ja?"

„Warum kannte der Kerl Ihren Namen?"


	8. Nick

**Kapitel 8**

„Wie bitte?"

Nicole zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Na, als Sie dazu kamen. Er sah Sie und sagte „Hallo, Sharon".

Geschockt starrte Sharon die junge Frau an. Sie spürte, wie Andys Hände auf ihren Schultern sich verkrampften.

„Das hast du gar nicht erwähnt."

Andys Stimme klang nervös und gereizt. Langsam ließ er seine Hände von Sharons Schultern gleiten.

Den Blick immer noch auf Nicoles Gesicht geheftet, drehte Sharon ihren Kopf vorsichtig in Andys Richtung.

„Ich… Ich schätze, ich habe es nicht registriert. In dem Moment. Es… es ging alles so schnell."

Sie schüttelte betroffen den Kopf und senkte ihren Blick. Andy spürte ihre Unsicherheit, und wie mitgenommen sie wirkte. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden weicher und vorsichtig drehte er Sharon zu sich um. Mit seinem Zeigefinger hob er ihr Kinn an und strich ihr behutsam über die Wange.

„Hey, Sharon, ich verspreche dir, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er noch jemanden verletzt, den ich liebe. Er kommt nicht an euch ran. Weder an Nicole noch an dich."

„Oh mein Gott, Dad. Wo ist Nick? Hast du schon mit ihm gesprochen?"

Sharons sanftes Lächeln verflog und ihre Miene verzog sich in Sorge. Andy sah sie an und von einer Sekunde auf die andere stand ihm nur noch der reinste Schrecken ins Gesicht geschrieben. Die Augen weit aufgerissen, wandte er den Blick an Nicole.

„Er redet doch nicht mit mir. Ich… Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist."

Sharon spürte, wie Andy in Panik geriet. Sie verstand es, sie tat es selbst. Aber sie unterdrückte es. Einer musste einen klaren Kopf bewahren.

Sie drückte einmal fest Andys Hand. Dann wandte sie sich an Nicole und Jeff.

„Nicole, dein Handy ist noch im Haus. Jeff, hast du Nicks Nummer eingespeichert?"

Der junge Mann nickte mechanisch, griff automatisch in seine Hosentasche und reichte Sharon sein Handy. Sie griff danach und sah dann erst zu Nicole, dann zu Andy. Beide hatten Tränen in den Augen vor Angst und Hilflosigkeit. Sharon schluckte. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, ihre Kinder würden nicht mit ihr reden und sie könnte sie deshalb nicht beschützen… Das würde sie umbringen.

Mit fester und entschlossener Stimme sagte sie: „Wir finden deinen Sohn, Andy. Ganz ruhig."

Mit einer letzten Berührung seines Arms ging Sharon aus dem Zimmer.

Sie suchte in Jeffs Kontakten nach Nicks Nummer. Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller und sie holte tief Luft, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Sie hatten doch schon genug durchgemacht, oder etwa nicht?

Es klingelte ein paar Mal, bevor am anderen Ende jemand abhob. Die Stimme klang gestresst, aber Sharon war mehr als erleichtert überhaupt eine Stimme zu hören.

„Flynn?"

Sie räusperte sich einmal, bevor sie antwortete.

„Hallo. Nick Flynn? Mein Name ist Captain Sharon Raydor. Ihre Schwester, ich meine Nicole, sie ist angegriffen worden heute morgen. Keine Sorge, es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut."

Den letzten Satz fügte sie hastig hinzu, nachdem Nick am anderen Ende die Luft scharf einsog.

„Mein Gott, was ist denn passiert? Welches Krankenhaus? Ist sie wirklich in Ordnung?"

Bei der Fürsorge in seiner Stimme musste Sharon lächeln. Sie kannte ihn nicht persönlich, bis heute Morgen hatte sie nicht einmal Nicole gekannt. Aber sie konnte jetzt schon erkennen, welch tiefe Liebe die beiden verband. Es erinnerte sie an Emily und Ricky.

„Ganz ruhig, ihr geht es soweit gut. Wir sind im Cedars. Können Sie herkommen? Dann klären wir alles weitere hier."

Es dauerte nicht einmal zwanzig Minuten, da klopfte es an der Tür. Alle sahen gespannt auf, nur Andy zog sich in die hintere Ecke zurück. Sein Sohn war auf ihn gar nicht gut zu sprechen und er wollte den Moment nicht kaputt machen.

Als der junge Mann eintrat, staunte Sharon nicht schlecht. Er sah seinem Vater so unglaublich ähnlich. Er war groß, gut gebaut und hatte dunkles volles Haar. Seine Gesichtszüge waren weich, auch wenn sich in dem Moment tiefe Sorgenfalten darauf gebildet hatten.

Nick beachtete niemanden außer seiner Schwester, als er den Raum betrat.

„Nic, verdammt, was machst du denn?"

Er stürmte auf sie zu und schloss sie fest in die Arme, ohne ihr wehzutun.

„Hey, Nicky, komm runter. Ich bin okay. Dank Sharon."

Nicht zum ersten Mal spürte Sharon, wie ihr Gesicht sich dunkler färbte. Sie sah zu Boden, als sie den Blick des jungen Manns bemerkte.

„Sharon?"

Die Verwirrung war nicht zu überhören. Aber das war auch nicht anders zu erwarten. Er wollte nichts von seinem Vater wissen, folglich auch nichts von ihr.

Sie räusperte sich und machte dann einen Schritt auf Nick zu. Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Ich bin Sharon. Sharon Raydor. Wir hatten telefoniert."

„Ah, verstehe."

Nick lächelte und ergriff Sharons Hand. Plötzlich hielt er in der Bewegung inne. Als Sharon wieder aufsah, war von seinem Lächeln nichts mehr zu erkennen. Stattdessen war sein Gesicht so finster, dass es Sharon ein Schaudern über den Rücken jagte. Sie folgte seinem Blick und sah Andy an, wie er dort stand, den Kopf leicht gesenkt und sichtbar ängstlich vor der Reaktion.

„Was macht _er _hier?"

Die Frage war so voller Hass und Abscheu, dass es Sharon Tränen in die Augen trieb. Nicole schien zu wissen, dass das nicht gut gehen würde und ging dazwischen.

„Nick, bevor du voreilige Schlüsse ziehst. Dad ist hier, um zu helfen. Und ich bin froh, dass er hier ist."

Nick sah verständnislos zu seiner Schwester und ließ die Hände zu seinen Seiten fallen. Instinktiv machte Sharon einen Schritt zurück, sodass sie nun schräg vor Andy stand.

„Wie bitte?"

„Nick, beruhige dich, bitte. Dad wollte mich warnen. Hätte ich ihm geglaubt, würde ich nicht hier liegen. Aber ich hab ihn stattdessen beschuldigt, betrunken zu sein. Und das hat mich heute fast das Leben gekostet."

Sharon sah zu Andy. Er war sprachlos und ihm lief still eine Träne über die Wange. Er liebte seine Kinder und es tat ihr im Herzen weh, ihn so zu sehen. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie ganz fest.

„Bitte, Nick. Wäre Sharon nur eine Minute später gekommen, wäre ich vermutlich tot."

Nick schluckte und drehte sich zu den beiden um. Als sein Blick auf ihre verschränkten Hände fiel, sah man ihm ganz deutlich an, wie es ihm dämmerte.

„Achso, jetzt versteh ich das Ganze langsam. _Sharon_ ist _seine_ Neue."

Seine Stimme klang so verachtungsvoll, wie seine Augen auf Sharon herabschauten. Diese Feindseligkeit ihr gegenüber schien Andy aus seiner Starre zu lösen.

„Hey, Nick, bitte hör mir zu. Nur dieses eine Mal. Ich weiß, dass du mich am liebsten nie wieder sehen würdest. Aber ich glaube, dass auch du in Gefahr bist. Lass uns dir helfen bitte. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir meinetwegen etwas passieren sollte."

Der junge Mann blinzelte ein paar Mal heftig, bis sich in seiner Miene nur noch mehr Wut und Hass abzeichnete.

„Moment mal. Will er damit sagen, dass du wegen _ihm_ hier liegst?"

Die Tatsache, dass er Andy noch kein einziges Mal direkt angesprochen hatte, machte Sharon nur noch trauriger.

„Nick. Ich liege hier, weil irgendein Psychopath hinter den Menschen her ist, die Dad etwas bedeuten. Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, du gehörst dazu!"

Ironisch lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich ihm nur keine reinhaue, weil du im Raum bist, Nic?"

Nicole starrte ihren Bruder ungläubig an.

„Verdammt! Jetzt hör doch auf damit. Das ist doch im Moment völlig egal. Dein Leben könnte in Gefahr sein! Kannst du deinen Stolz nicht einmal zurückstecken?"

Nick stemmte sie Hände in die Hüften und sah zu Boden. Für einige Sekunden war es ganz still im Raum, alle sahen angespannt zu dem jungen Mann in der Mitte des Zimmers. Sharon umklammerte immer noch Andys Hand und spürte, wie sie leicht in ihrer zitterte.

Gerade als sie dachte, Nick würde vielleicht gar nicht antworten, tat er es. Seine Stimme war so leise, dass man sie kaum hörte. Aber die Kälte darin spürte jeder im Raum.

„Einen Teufel werde ich tun."

Mit diesen Worten stürmte er aus dem Raum und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Sharon selbst wäre ihm hinterher gelaufen, hätte sie gewusst, was den Sohn des Mannes erwartete, in den sie sich unsterblich verliebt hatte.


	9. Süße Träume

**Kapitel 9**

Es regnete. Das war so selten in Los Angeles. Man hätte glauben können, er starre deshalb seit Stunden reglos aus dem Fenster. Aber Sharon vermutete, dass er den Regen gar nicht wahrnahm.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du solltest etwas essen, Andy. Du hast den ganzen Tag noch nichts gehabt."

Er reagierte gar nicht wirklich, nur ein leichtes Kopfschütteln. Sie seufzte und drehte sich zur Küche um. Das Tablett mit den Sandwiches in der Hand ging sie hinüber zum Tisch und platzierte es darauf. Dann stellte sie sich direkt vor Andy und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, aber schließlich sah er verwirrt zu ihr auf. Sie hob eine Augenbraue und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Andy seufzte und senkte den Blick wieder.

„Sharon, bitte. Lass mich einfach einen Moment. Ich möchte nichts essen."

„Oh nein, nein, nein. So nicht. Ich kann verstehen, dass du dir Sorgen machst und ich habe dir deshalb auch schon etwas Zeit für dich gelassen. Aber jetzt ist Schluss. Ich werde dir bestimmt nicht dabei zusehen, wie du dich selbst kaputt machst damit. Damit hilfst du niemandem, erst recht nicht Nick."

Mit großen Augen sah Andy seine Freundin an. Ungewöhnlich für sie war sie am Ende regelrecht laut geworden. Ihr Ton war streng und bestimmt. Sie ließ ihm keine Optionen.

Mit einem genervten Seufzer packte Sharon Andy an den Oberarmen und zog ihn hoch von seinem Stuhl. Sie führte ihn hinüber zum Tisch und setzte ihn dort auf einen anderen. Dann stellte sie einen Teller mit einem Sandwich vor ihn hin und setzte sich gegenüber.

„So, bitteschön. Guten Appetit."

Überrascht sah Andy Sharon dabei zu, wie sie begann, ihr eigenes Sandwich zu essen. Da wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie recht hatte. Er war schließlich nicht allein. Er hatte sie, seine wunderbare, wunderschöne Sharon. Sie würde ihn nicht fallen lassen.

Er lächelte leicht, als er in sein Sandwich biss.

Auch Sharon hatte ein leichtes, aber zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

…

„Er ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Er geht nicht an sein Telefon, egal wer ihn anruft."

Frustriert schlug Andy mit der Faust gegen die Wand.

„Hey, hey. Andy."

Sharon lief zu ihm und nahm behutsam sein Gesicht in ihre Hände.

„Wir kriegen das hin. Nick kommt noch zur Vernunft. Und dieses Monster finden wir auch. Ganz sicher."

Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und war froh zu erkennen, wie er ruhiger wurde. Vorsichtig griff sie nach seiner Hand. Sie war etwas geschwollen und gerötet. Liebevoll presste sie ihre Lippen auf die wunden Knöchel.

„Komm, du musst ein bisschen schlafen. Du warst schon die ganze letzte Nacht wach. Wenn dein Team oder Dr Morales irgendetwas haben, kriegst du auf der Stelle bescheid."

Langsam zog sie ihn hinüber zum Bett und Andy folgte ihr stumm. Er legte sich neben sie, schloss die Arme um sie und schaltete das Licht aus. Er starrte noch einige Minuten in die Dunkelheit, während Sharons Atmung flacher und gleichmäßiger wurde.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, nicht einschlafen zu können, jetzt, wo seine Tochter im Krankenhaus lag und sein Sohn womöglich in Gefahr war. Aber Sharon strahlte eine Wärme und Ruhe aus, das gab ihm Geborgenheit.

Als seine Augenlider sich langsam schlossen, wusste er genau, warum er diese Frau so liebte.

…

„Hallo Sharon!"

Seine Stimme war kalt, schneidend, wie das Messer, das er ihr entgegen streckte. Sharons Hände zitterten, ihr Mund war trocken.

„Hallo Sharon."

Er wiederholte es immer und immer wieder. Dabei verzogen sich die harten, hässlichen Narben in seinem Gesicht zu einem bizarren Muster. Sharon wollte ihn nicht weiter anstarren, aber irgendetwas zog sie zu ihm.

Er kam immer näher. Sie konnte immer mehr Narben erkennen. Seine Zähne hoben sich leuchtend weiß von seinem Gesicht ab, als er zu lächeln begann.

Sharon wehrte sich, sie wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen, aber das Messer kam immer näher und näher.

„Das ist dein Ende, Sharon."

„NEEEIIN!"

Sharon saß kerzengerade im Bett, sie schwitzte und ihr liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Sie atmete schwer und blickte angsterfüllt umher.

Andy war völlig perplex. Sie hatte im Schlaf angefangen, sich zu bewegen. Hände und Füße hatte sie ihm in die Rippen gerammt. Er hatte versucht, sie zu wecken, aber sie war wie in Trance.

Dann war da dieser herzzerreißende Schrei. Es war grauenvoll.

Andy erwachte aus seiner eigenen Schockstarre und schloss die Arme fest um Sharon.

„Schsch… Ganz ruhig, Sharon. Es war nur ein Traum. Alles wird gut. Du bist hier. Ich bin bei dir."

Sie zitterte unkontrolliert und vergrub ihr Gesicht schluchzend in seinem Hals.

„Es war nur ein Traum."

Während er dies sagte, wusste er ganz genau, dass es eine Lüge war.


End file.
